Tokyo Ghoul: Recreation
by TiltedNidalee
Summary: This is a recreation of what happens to Kaneki Ken when he first becomes a ghoul. (One-shot)


**Hey guys! This was the first fanfiction I had written so the writing style may seem a bit different from when I had written this. Anyways I thought I'd share this because why not?**

* * *

Kaneki Ken awoke from his slumber to find himself in a hospital bed. The last thing he could remember was the face of what he thought was a beautiful purple-haired girl named Rize when in reality was a ghoul who led him to an ally way to feast upon him. Heavily injuring Kaneki with her kagune, Rize was about to deal the finishing blow when steel beams fell on her, killing the rampaging ghoul. Kaneki, sitting up-right in the hospital bed, put a face of overwhelming disbelief and horror and began to overhear a conversation between a doctor and the police.

"It was absolutely necessary, if I didn't transplant the organs of that girl into him, then he would've died! There were no organs that matched his blood type, but the girl had the same blood type so I had no choice!" Doctor Kanou franticly said, trying to support his actions.

"Mr Kanou, transplanting the organs of the dead girl without confirmation from her family members is unacceptable. However you did save the young man's life by doing so, so the court judge has decided that your action will be pardoned." A police man replied.

"It looks like they don't know that she was a ghoul, they think that we both got hit by steel beams… should I tell them the truth?" Kaneki thought, "Wait, they transplanted her organs into me? But how… she was a ghoul and I'm a human! This doesn't make any sense, how could that even be possible?" His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening.

"Oh it seems you're awake Mr Kaneki," Doctor Kanou responded, "I'm Doctor Kanou, I was the one who performed the surgery on you. Do you feel alright?"

"Thank you so much Mr Kanou, yes I feel alright." Kaneki replied.

"I've brought some food, but eat gently and take your time." Kanou handed Kaneki a tray with steaming rice and a slice of strawberry cake. "I must leave to attend important matters, sorry."

"Thank you very much sir." Kaneki replied.

Kaneki began to eat the rice as a sudden urge to vomit overwhelmed him. He immediately spat the food on a tissue and felt nauseous while thinking how disgusting it tastes. He couldn't eat anymore and the thought of eating another bite gave him another urge to vomit. 3 Days passed and he always left his food tray untouched. He had a lot of water to suffice but grew very hungry. On the 4th day, he was to leave the hospital and go home.

Kaneki arrived home but wasn't feeling very well. He hadn't eaten in such a long time and the hospital explained that his dislike for food was probably because of the sudden trauma and pain of being hit my heavy metal beams and having to endure the pain before help arrived. He was advised to take liquid foods and try not to taste it for the time being. "Oh, I'm so hungry! I get sick just smelling food from afar. I'm starving… I need to do something about this, but first I'll take a shower. After getting dressed into his new clothes he checks the clock seeing that it reads 9:08 in the evening, he noticed something in the mirror.

Right there staring at him was a black and red eye. The eye of a ghoul, the eye of a monster. Shocked Kaneki dropped his phone and fell to the ground. Shaken, he rises again and glances at himself in the mirror. He sees a normal right eye but an evil left eye. Terrified he falls to the ground once more having realised that it wasn't a joke or a dream, but something that everyone fears, reality. Horrified, words struggle to escape his mouth.

Suddenly, a window can be heard opening as someone enters. "WHO ARE YOU?!" Kaneki screams at the top of his lungs finally managing to release his fear and horror in one sentence, though it was half from the intruder and half from realising what he had become. "Don't worry, I'm not a burglar, though if I was one then I'd be an idiot for robbing a home with someone in it." A slim looking girl with short, dark purple hair with a rash attitude stood in front of Kaneki.

"T- Then what do you want? Wait, you that waiter from that café I go to. Why are you here?" Kaneki asked.

"Idiot, don't you realised what you've become? Surely you've looked at yourself in the mirror." She replied, with a monotonous face. Kaneki stood there staring at her with no reply. She sighed and made an explaining gesture while saying "I'm Touka. I heard on the news that two people were crushed under steel beams roughly 5 days ago. The news explained what had happened and showed the two people's faces. I immediately recognised the girls face. She was my friend from a while back but we parted ways. I realised that they had transplanted her organs into you. Almost 100% of the time, you would die if that happens. A body can't possibly have parts of both ghouls and humans. However, the fact that you're alive and breathing here with that one eye of yours if quite extraordinary. The 20th ward in Tokyo is very peaceful, not many investigators come here and I wouldn't want a maniac half-ghoul half-human running wild from hunger and biting into the nearest person. That would cause more investigators to come here until you're hunted down and killed. That would also bring danger to the rest of the Ghouls here."

Touka pulled on a smiling face and said "Before I welcome you with open arms into my boss's gang, there's something you MUST know. Humans including you (even though you're not human anymore) think that we Ghouls are evil monsters that have no empathy. However you must know this, I know right now that your devastated with the way your body is right now. You would soon have to feed upon humans to satisfy your hunger. If you had a choice to return back to normal, then I'm 100% sure you would take it, though that's impossible. Believe it or not, that is the same for all us Ghouls. We hate having to live a life like this. We don't kill for pleasure, we kill because we have to. Humans would never understand the way we Ghouls feel. If our body is like this then we can't do anything to change that. You only have one life and throwing that away is scarier than you think. You would do anything to carry on living, kill humans and eat them, anything. If you think about it then humans have killed more lives than us. They kill other humans and animals without even giving a single thought on how they must feel. Ghouls all have feelings no different to humans, but with the way that are bodies are and humans giving us fear and killing make us question why our life had to be like this. I'm sure every single one of those humans would act just like us Ghouls if they were given a body like this. Every time we kill, we are overwhelmed and saddened by the murder we have committed. That being said, I want to help you now that you have entered the Ghoul world. Mr Yoshimura runs a café. I'm pretty sure that you know because you go there every weekend. He leads a band of ghouls that wish to lead a peaceful life despite their unfortunate bodies, and try their best to get their food from dead humans but it's not always that easy. We have to eat fresh meat or we get sick. If we dig up a grave then that meat would most likely already be decaying. Therefore we try out best to preserve meat and kill only if necessary. All the ghouls there are kind and gentle and will accept any troubled ghoul and help them. With the state that you're in right now I'd advise you to join. So will you?"

Touka held out a hand and put on a smiling face of sadness and pity. "We'll help each other no matter what, even if we were truly meant to be monsters with a body like this."

Kaneki puts on a saddened face and takes a few seconds to take in what was just said. "Why is reality so cruel? This is the worst. I have to kill and eat humans to live? I can't believe it…" Kaneki looks into his hands with one human eye and one ghoul eye and begins to sob.

"Let's try our best to live now." Touka says as Kaneki looks up to see a reassuring smile.

"I'll try my best." Kaneki reaches out and grabs her hand while his hollow tears roll down his sorrowful face.

The life of a monster is barely worth living. Just goes to show that even monsters have hearts; hearts that are locked up, begging to grow the wings of freedom for escape. But then again, only angels grow wings, not monsters.


End file.
